Cheshire Cat
by Duchess of Darkness
Summary: Just that morning Grimmjow had harassed Ichigo with eyeliner, then he dragged him into the Gargantua. Now what? Well, just a little continuation of Grimm's 'Morning Fun,' though he might not get all of what he wanted. Stupid Ichi and his school... :oral:


**Note:** It was asked that I do it, so here it is, another GrimmjowxIchigo. And hey, about Grimm's name-- there are two ways to spell it and depending on what I feel is right, I'll be using that one. If it bothers you that much, then tell the translators who did his name to spell correctly so I can stick with one.

**-----**

**Cheshire Cat**

**By Duchess of Darkness**

**-----**

Ichigo looked about him. This wasn't the first time he stepped foot in the _Gargantua_, but it still freaked him out how large and empty it was. There was no definition of up or down, left or right. If you didn't know where you were going, you could easily get lost.

A large hand slipped into his, drawing his attention away from the void. Next to him stood Grimmjow, wearing that trademark grin of his.

"Hey, we've got some place to be. Don't just go standing there like an idiot."

Ichigo grinned in return and let the man lead him to wherever. It could've been oblivion or death for all he cared, and he didn't.

"Are any of your buddies going to bother us?"

Grimmjow snorted. "No, they know you're mine and mine alone."

"I doubt they know the meaning of ownership."

The sky-haired Arrancar glanced over his shoulder and squeezed the redhead's hand. "And I don't think _you_ do either."

Ichigo laughed and stepped closer to Grimmjow, walking beside him. It wasn't long until a rip in the darkness led to another opening, this time a space surrounded by white. Ichigo stepped through into the white room and took in the sparse furniture and personal belongings.

"Cozy," he said sarcastically.

"Now you know why I like going to your room?"

"But you choose the wrong moments! Just before you pulled that stunt with the eyeliner you snuck in while I was changing. And Karin had _just_ left the room half a minute before!" Ichigo shot him a look. "Do you know what would've happened if she saw you?"

Grimmjow settled on his bed and flopped onto his back, cradling his head with his arms. "Your sister can't see me."

Ichigo came to stand right in front of him, looming over him with his hands on his hips and frowning. "Yes she can. She can see you just as well as she can see me. And if you had come in just a half minute earlier, she would've seen us do _that_." A blush rose to his cheeks in embarrassment as he remembered the incident.

Grimmjow noticed the pink tinge and chuckled. Without warning he grabbed Ichigo by the waist and threw him onto the bed, rolling on top of him.

"You mean this?" he growled seductively, then smashed their lips together in a wild kiss.

Ichigo made a noise of protest, trying not to react to the Arrancar's wandering hands, but he opened his mouth anyway, welcoming the tongue that slipped in and tangled with his. He gripped at the man's shoulders, twisting the cloth of his impossibly small half-jacket in his hands.

Grimmjow swept his tongue all around Ichigo's mouth, wrestling with the boy's tongue before he pulled away, watching in satisfaction as he panted and gulped for breath. That signature frown creased his brow again as he cursed him.

"Aw, but you like it, little Shinigami, don't you deny it."

Ichigo puffed out hot air as his response, unable to get out anything more intelligent than that.

Grimmjow took advantage of his handicap and ducked his head, lightly kissing the curve of Ichigo's jaw. He trailed down the boy's sweet neck, lapping at the sensitive skin until he came to the ideal spot and _bit_.

Ichigo cried out, half in surprise, half in pleasure from the strange sensation it sent all over his body. "W-Wait-- Grimm---"

Grimmjow paid Ichigo no mind and massaged the piece of flesh between his teeth, working up a nice, stinging bruise. It would be Ichigo's little parting gift when he left, something that would take a while to get rid of, just to pike the curiosity of his small family in case they asked any questions.

Ichigo squirmed and shoved his hand in Grimmjow's face, pushing him away. "Hold on a sec' you animal!" he exclaimed when he found his voice. "I have school in less than an hour so don't you start anything."

Grimmjow grunted and pushed down Ichigo's hand, nipping at the palm. "That's more than enough time, I think."

Ichigo tried to poke Grimmjow's eyes out. "Maybe for you," he argued loudly, "but I have to move around at school. We have PE today and Coach, not to mention everyone else in my class, is going to ask too many questions about why I can't walk!"

"Then you'll just have to stay here today," the Arrancar said, as if that solved everything.

But for Ichigo, that just didn't fly. "No! I need to go to school! I miss to many school hours as it is trying to hunt down Hollows and other dead things like you and the other Arrancar."

Grimmjow laughed and held down Ichigo's wrist to the bed. "Yeah, fine, whatever. But you're not getting away from me today until I get something out of this."

"Can't you just settle for kissing?" Ichigo cried and tried to push away Grimmjow's head when he dipped down to kiss the fabric covering his nipple.

Grimmjow caught the offending hand and trapped it under the same hand that held the boy's other hand. That way, when he pushed up Ichigo's shirt, the boy could do nothing about it. Well, except squeal which he did promptly. And that squeal soon turned into a moan when Grimmjow kissed and licked and nipped around Ichigo's navel.

"S-Stop..." Ichigo stuttered out in a shaky breath. "D-Didn't I just say I n-needed to go to school?"

"_Mm-hmmm_," Grimmjow hummed and made quick work at Ichigo's pajama pants, pushing them off the boy's hips and down his legs. He whistled at the sweet prize that reared its beautiful head to him. "Can't leave you like this, can I?" he teased and touched the tip. "Wouldn't be right on either parts."

Ichigo made a noise of agreement and kicked off his pants so he could hook one leg over Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow grinned at the invitation and took little time to oggle at the sexy boy laid out before him until he dropped his head on the eager and needy member between the boy's legs in a single, huge swallow.

Ichigo gasped when he felt the Arrancar work his slick tongue around him, moving his mouth up and down in rhythmic motion. It drove him insane. The man's mouth was so _hot_ around him, and when that tongue slid over his head... He moaned in approval.

"G-Grimm--- jow--- ..." he gasped and panted.

Grimmjow grinned feraly on the inside and slowly pulled away from the pulsing organ. A string of saliva trailed between his tongue and the tip of the head. Ichigo groaned at the loss, but never got to make his protest loud when Grimmjow grabbed him, pushing at the weeping head. He pulled back the foreskin, playing with it as he drew out a sensual noise from the boy.

"Get on with it!" Ichigo ground out in a desperate growl, struggling against the hand that held down his own two.

The Arrancar did as he was told, though he really wanted to tease and mess with the young Shinigami some more, and descended upon the organ, rolling it in his mouth and sucking on it like a lollipop. He worked the delicious member in his mouth, drawing out all the loud, sexy and desperate noises from Ichigo. He was pissed he couldn't penetrate the boy this morning, so as punishment he made the boy scream with want as he was worked by Grimmjow.

Too bad it ended too quickly. Far too quickly for Grimmjow's liking. Ichigo came in his mouth with a yell, some of the sticky white mess dripping down his chin. Grimmjow swallowed it down and licked off what he he could, pulled away from the softening member.

"That was _way_ too quick, Ichigo," he growled, sliding back up the boy's body to be face-to-face with the boy. "That's why I like sticking it in. You last longer, and it's _much_ more pleasurable."

He ran his tongue over the boy's trembling lips. When Ichigo recoiled at the bitter taste, he chuckled. "Think of how _I_ feel, Shinigami. And it's all your fault, too. If I wasn't such a nice guy and if you didn't have to go to your damn school, we would've had a lot more fun this morning."

Ichigo half-heartedly glared up at Grimmjow. "Sh-Shut up. If you didn't mess with my face overnight, then we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Can't help it if you're so irresistible," Grimmjow teased and gave another of his feral grins. "But you _know_ you're getting punished for this later. I'm gonna be stuck with a boner all day because of you."

Ichigo snorted. "Serves you right," he said smugly. "You can't control yourself."

"That's right," Grimmjow agreed and kissed him again, mashing their mouths together in another bruising kiss. His little Shinigami rewarded him with one of his reedy moans. "And I ain't letting you go yet," he added when they broke apart.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo protested, yanking his hands free from the man's grip finally. But instead of shoving the Arrancar off like he should've, he looped his arms around the man's shoulders and puleld him down again for another kiss.

**Fini.**

-----

**Afterword:** You know, I'm not quite sure if accepts stuff of this level... Oh well, here it is anyway. I'll stick it up on my account as well just in case it gets booted off here (for whateve reason). Hoped you liked it. ...I'm not quite sure if this was supposed to be a kind of "part two" to _Morning Fun_ but it is something that comes after it. ...Hmm, I don't know. Maybe this'll turn into a series, maybe not. Either way, I hope I satisfied all those perverted minds out there since I was too clean in the first one. Haha.

DoD

Created and Finished: 31 May 2007


End file.
